


Popsicle Punishment

by PepsiGo



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, send help, too many innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiGo/pseuds/PepsiGo
Summary: I was inspired by ''To Love Ru: Darkness''...I forgot the episode thoSummary: It's a hot summer night in the workshop and let's say our little Bendy got what was coming to him.....~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shhh! The movie is starting~!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bendy opened up his room door. He looked both directions before he climbed up the walls into the air vents. 

He was finally gonna learn how to swim! He always wanted to feel the cool, crispy water on a hot day. Since humans would harm him in daylight, he had to do it in the nighttime. 

He thought in his mind, "Yes! I finally escaped the workshop! I've waited countless years for this chance! It's within my grasp!". 

He screamed as he fell into a dumpster. He got out of there and walked to the front of the building. 

Henry was waiting for him. "Wassup Bendy? Ready for your lessons?", Henry said tossing him a swimsuit. 

"I've only gotten one in this size so make the most of it", Henry said. Bendy slipped it on. "It's comfy...I've never worn anything with color in it", He said. 

He was wearing a small navy one-piece swimsuit with a white tag on the front reading, "Bendy". His heart shaped tail came out from a small hole on the bottom. 

Henry said, "Alright then. Let's take lessons!". Bendy got into his car as the two sped off into the night. 

Once they arrived, Henry opened the doors of a small building. Bendy's pac-man like eyes widened at the sight. 

The building had signs pointing in various directions of pools. "Stay hidden. There are other humans here", Whispered Henry. 

Bendy transformed into a beach towel as Henry carried him in hand. After a couple of minutes, the two found a small pool perfect for practicing. The good news was it was empty. 

Bendy leaped out of Henry's hand and into his physical form. He put his hand in the water then leaped back. Then he tried again curiously as he then smiled. 

Henry chuckled. "You've never seen or felt water?", He asked. "Nope. This is a new experience for me", Bendy replied. 

Henry smiled. He took of his shirt and pants as he was in his swimming shorts. 

Henry stood back then yelled, "CANNONBALL!", Before running and grabbing his arms and legs and landed in the water. 

Water splashed onto Bendy as he smiled. Some ink leaked onto the floor. It simply went back to it's source, Bendy. 

Bendy cannonballed as well as he laughed. Henry then showed him basic moves and steps. 

They stayed there till' early morning. The two were exhausted. The two left as Henry drove Bendy back to the workshop before heading back to his apartment. 

"See you next Friday!", Bendy said as Henry drove off. Bendy grabbed a ladder as he climbed up the air vents. 

When he arrived back in the workshop, he quietly tip-toed along the wall. 

Then a spotlight landed on him. He gasped. It was Boris. 

"The 'pure hearted' Bendy is being...", He thought before saying, "Bendy!". 

"B-Boris...", He began. Bendy flinched and make a small noise as Boris pulled out a popsicle. 

"Come on, eat this melting ice cream!", He said getting it closer to Bendy who was on his knees. "This is your punishment!", Boris said smiling psychotically. 

Boris took no mercy and shoved the entire thing in his mouth. Bendy made small moaning noises and sucked it. 

"Master", Boris said as some drops landed on Bendy's swimsuit. "You will call me 'Master'!", Boris said slowing down. 

Then with a sudden pull, Boris took the popsicle out. A lot of drops landed on Bendy's face and on his swimsuit. 

"Master please forgive me!", Bendy cried out. 

"Beg a little more and I'll consider it", Boris said. 

"Please please please forgive me!", Bendy said licking the remains of the popsicle. 

Boris had a nosebleed and was out cold on the floor. Bendy picked up the popsicle and ate it. Then he simply said, "Damned pervert!". 

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> *DYING OF A NOSEBLEED*   
> I REGRET NOTHING! COME AT ME YOU BUTTHURT FANBOYS!


End file.
